The Paradox
by SoraDenbu
Summary: Jeon Jungkook sebagai the demon of Wrath atau Satan merupakan otoritas paling berkuasa di neraka. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung kembarannya yang merupakan Archangel Lucifer adalah otoritas tertinggi di surga. Mereka harus ditentang oleh seluruh entitas kedua realm karena memutuskan untuk "memelihara" Seokjin, "The Paradox". BTS Jungkook x Seokjin. KookXJin TaeXJin
1. chapter 1

Seorang bocah kecil bersenandung pelan sembari mengibaskan kaki mungilnya di permukaan danau. Mata hazelnut nya yang indah menatap nanar riak-riak kecil yang muncul dari kumpulan air di daratan tersebut. Dia menghapus tetesan cairan yang membasahi pipi chubby kemerahan nya.

Setelah puas menangis meratapi kemalangan nya karena tersesat di hutan kesakitan neraka, dia dapat menemukan tempat seindah garden of eden, yang artinya dia sudah tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat tujuan selanjutnya yaitu surga.

Awalnya, bocah laki-laki bersurai kecokelatan itu tidak memperdulikan getaran air yang menerpa kaki nya. Dia menutup manik mata nya mencoba menikmati oksigen yang mengisi ruang kosong di paru-paru.

Beberapa tahun hidup di neraka yang kering dan berpasir membuat nya merindukan udara sejuk dan bersih surga. Sehingga ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Tetapi, riak air tersebut lama kelamaan menjadi gelombang besar yang menghantam tubuh anak itu dengan keras. Dengan panik dan kebasahan tentu nya, dia berlari tergesa-gesa menghindari ombak besar yang mencoba menggapai tubuh kecil itu.

Namun, ombak yang seketika berubah menjadi monster hitam berlumut itu mengejar nya bagai hentakan 1000 kuda perang yang bernafsu untuk membunuh.

Bocah lelaki itu menangis. Napas nya memburu diikuti deru isakan yang memacu ketakutan di seluruh nadi nya.

Bocah manis itu terus berlari dan berlari. Sejauh yang bisa ia capai. Kelelahan merayapi kedua tungkainya dengan tubuh yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua kaki rapuh itu sudah cukup sulit untuk menapaki jalan kerikil yang menusuk.

Sedangkan, monster yang bernafsu untuk melenyapkan nya terlihat tidak berhenti untuk memangsa dalam waktu dekat. Ia menyerah. Pasrah dengan nasib yang meliukkan tarian kematian di kedua pelupuk nya. "Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi" ujar nya dalam hati seraya memeluk lutut mencoba melakukan perlindungan terakhir bagi diri nya.

Monster itu semakin mendekat, surai-surai menjijikkan yang terbuat dari algae dilingkarkan mengikuti bentuk leher bocah yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Panas serta sesak akan hilangnya sedikit demi sedikit udara di faring mulai menimbulkan rasa panik dan ketakutan di leher ramping itu.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung dengan begitu cepat, melalui satu hentakan kuat, tubuh ringan yang seharusnya tercampak itu tertahan oleh sepasang lengan berotot yang mendekap nya. Dan seketika rasa panas di leher ramping itu tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat bara api yang mengelilingi tempat nya berdiri.

Tubuh serta napas anak laki-laki yang tercekat itu mengendur. Ia membuka telapak tangan dari wajah nya yang cantik. Dimana pada saat yang sama, mata jernih itu membelalak maksimal melihat pria berambut merah yang memeluk nya erat. Badan kekar serta manik mata gelap itu dilingkupi api visible yang membakar monster serta danau fana di hadapan nya.

Monster itu menggeliat kesakitan. Teriakan melengking memecah keheningan realm fana yang awal nya indah bak surga. Kilatan cahaya yang diikuti bara api menyala berpendar menelan segala entitas di tempat itu termasuk di dalam nya monster, danau serta semak daffodil yang menghiasi tempat tersebut.

Ia merasa gentar melihat pria yang menikmati pemandangan sadis dihadapan nya dengan evil smirk yang lebar, tetapi lengan kuat penolong nya itu memberikan rasa aman luar biasa dalam hati nya. Perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidup nya.

"Hey! Kau mau cari mati ya, dasar bocah bodoh?" suara baritone itu mengalun rendah memecah lamunan bocah laki-laki yang terkesima dengan wajah tampan di hadapan nya. Tangan kekar pria itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping nya. Sedangkan tangan nya yang lain mengangkat tubuh nya dengan mudah seperti tanpa beban.

Bocah lelaki itu mengerjap pelan seraya tersenyum memikat kearah penyelamat jiwa nya. Ia mengulurkan sebatang daffodil yang sempat ia selamatkan dari chaos yang baru saja terjadi. Chaos yang mengembalikan padang kering berbatu di salah satu sudut neraka dari oasis fatamorgana yang diciptakan monster algae itu.

Saat itu, terbit sedikit rasa kecewa dari jiwa bocah itu. Dia belum keluar dari perangkap neraka melainkan masuk semakin dalam di kerajaan paling mengerikan tersebut. Akan tetapi, segala kekecewaan yang memenuhi jiwa nya segera terganti dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang berasal dari perlakuan pria didepannya.

Ia mengecup lembut tulang pipi pria gagah itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Rahang pria itu mengeras, mata nya terbuka sempurna, seumur hidup pertama kali nya dia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajah nya sendiri. Rasa kaget yang menyenangkan merayapi relung jiwa nya, karena sedetik kemudian senyum tulus mengembang dari bibir tipis itu.

Senyum langka yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun bahkan kepada kedua orang tua dan saudara nya. Senyum yang hanya tercetak untuk seorang bocah lelaki tidak dikenal, berwajah manis dengan bibir plump merah bagai cherry dan mata lugu yang cerah.

"Kau-- siapa--?" Pria tampan bertumbuh tinggi itu angkat bicara. Entah kenapa, terdapat letupan kecil tidak dikenal di dada nya setiap bertatapan dengan bocah lelaki di pelukan nya.

Tangan kanan anak lelaki itu menyentuh dengan gentle surai merah nya. Tidak berhenti disana, tangan kecil itu juga membelai lembut kelopak mata menuju tulang pipi dan garis rahang nya.

"Saya tidak menyangka, anda sudah sebesar dan setampan ini tuan Jungkook atau apakah saya harus memanggil anda tuan Satan? " ujar nya tenang.

Vote dan comment nya sangat dinanti..

Thanks udah baca


	2. chapter 2

Jungkook P.O.V

"Jeon Jungkook, aku akui kita memang berasal dari penghasil sperma yang sama, hidup selama 100 tahun di rahim yang sama dan terlahir di waktu yang sama. Tetapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggap mu sebagai saudara ku" ucap Kim Taehyung kaku.

Bola mata biru laut nya yang menyebalkan, memandang ku dengan tatapan sinis. Tidak ada sedikitpun usaha untuk menutupi kilatan cahaya kebencian yang membara di dalam pikiran dan jiwa nya. Lebih menggelikan lagi, sikap nya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik, dengan reputasi nya sebagai Archangel Lucifer, seorang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di surga.

Aku mendengus kesal, Kim Taehyung memang menyebalkan tapi aku tidak menyangka dia separah ini. Sikap nya yang sok hebat setiap pertemuan formal kami berlangsung, benar-benar membuatku jengah.

Kesabaran memang bukan keahlian ku. Tapi jika seorang Jeon Jungkook, the demon of wrath and temptation, meledakkan kerajaannya sendiri karena alasan bodoh, seperti termakan konfrontasi murahan Kim Taehyung, maka aku akan jadi bahan lelucon seluruh entitas surga dan neraka.

"Kim Taehyung, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengkonfirmasi fakta tidak berguna itu di setiap pertemuan formal kita" Aku melirik nya acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ekspresi datar nya, segelas anggur yang dari tadi bertengger di tangan segera kuteguk hingga tidak bersisa.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap mu ada." Dentingan gelas terdengar dari ujung meja Kim Taehyung. Aku menoleh sekilas, Tidak peduli, dan kembali berbicara dengan gema suara yang memenuhi ruang makan klasik bercorak gothic ini.

"Kau adalah Lucifer, dan aku adalah Satan. Hubungan kita hanya dalam batas wajar yaitu Simbiosis mutualisme. Urusi saja para santo mu, berikan mereka tempat dan pelayanan terbaik di surga. Sedangkan aku akan menghandle bagian ku sendiri, para bajingan dan pendosa" jawabku tenang pada akhir nya.

Kim Taehyung terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan ku yang luar biasa tentu nya, terbukti dengan mulut dan manik nya yang sedikit membulat. Ia menggenggam buku-buku jari nya hingga memutih.

Raut kekesalan terlukis jelas di wajah nya yang memuakkan.

Menyenangkan sekali.

Sungguh perasaan yang luar biasa.

Aku mulai mengerti, kenapa seumur hidup nya Kim Taehyung berusaha untuk menyudutkan kan ku di setiap acara jamuan makan maupun pertemuan formal lainnya.

Kepuasan yang didapat ketika kita menyadari penderitaan mereka, orang yang kita benci tercheckmate dengan perkataan yang kita lontarkan, rasa nya seperti madu.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum penuh kemenangan di balik wajah yang datar.

Karena untuk pertama kali nya, di usia yang menginjak 1800 tahun (18 tahun umur manusia), tanpa emosi yang meledak, bola mata yang memerah dan bara inferno dari tubuh ku, aku dapat mengembalikan kalimat sarkatis nya dengan penuh hormat.

Kim Taehyung segera mengakhiri acara makan kami dengan melempar kasar celemek nya ke meja dan melangkah keluar ruangan dengan pace cepat.

Acara ini seharusnya menjadi perayaan kedewasaan kami sebelum menjadi pemegang kekuasaan sah di masing-masing kerajaan. Namun, seperti biasa status kami sebagai stalemate di dua realm yang bertentangan, selalu merenggangkan hubungan persaudaraan yang bersifat lahiriah.

Jeon Jungkook adalah saudara kembar Kim Taehyung dan Kim Taehyung adalah saudara kembar Jeon Jungkook. Aku sadar, fakta itu tidak akan pernah berubah walaupun surga dibalik menjadi neraka dan neraka diganti menjadi surga. Kami dilahirkan berbeda tetapi, kami terhubung dalam satu darah. Darah yang mengikat dalam relung jiwa dan raga kami yang kosong.

Aku mengambil celemek, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang mungkin tertinggal di sekitar mulut ku.

Entah kenapa, bola mata ku menggelap setiap mengingat perkataan kaku si surai keemasan bodoh itu.

Sejujurnya dalam hati, aku sangat menyayangi saudara kembarku, Kim Taehyung. Kebencian, Kemarahan dan Ambisi adalah karakter yang ku bentuk untuk memenuhi status ku sebagai penguasa. Aku merindukan saat-saat kami tumbuh bersama menjadi dua individu yang ditakdirkan berbeda.

Boxy smile nya serta tawa khas seseorang yang terngiang di telinga ku berpendar samar dalam ingatan. Waktu menyenangkan yang kami habiskan bersama bagai fatamorgana yang kuciptakan dalam benak dan kepala ku.

Aku berharap setidaknya terdapat sedikit memory bahagia yang berbekas dalam tiap tarikan napas ini. Tetapi, seperti nya kabut yang luar biasa tebal telah menutupi harapan kecil itu.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kastil dengan penuh kegamangan. Entah kenapa pikiran ini, terus terlempar pada perjamuan makan ku dengan Kim Taehyung.

Derap langkah ku angkuh dan kokoh, menyimbolkan otoritas sempurna atas tanah yang dipijak. Tetapi, perasaan kacau karena merasa bersalah atas segala perkataan yang telah ku lempar kepada Kim Taehyung meninggalkan jejak merah di relung hati terdalam --yang bahkan aku ragu pernah miliki sebelum nya--.

Aku benci perasaan. Aku benci hal-hal yang tidak dapat ku kontrol. Aku benci tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah --hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi mengingat posisi ini--. Aku benci orang tua yang melahirkan ku hanya untuk tujuan mereka. Aku benci surga dan neraka karena memisahkan ku dari saudara ku untuk selama-lama nya. Dan aku benci diri ku sendiri, karena aku memiliki kekuatan tetapi tidak dapat melawan takdir ini.

Tersentak dari pikiran yang kacau. Aku mendapati kaki ini telah membawa tubuh ku ke dalam hutan kesakitan. Hutan ini disebut-sebut sebagai tempat paling ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni surga dan neraka --kecuali aku tentu nya karena tidak ada satupun hal yang ku takuti-- karena terletak di jantung neraka dan berfungsi sebagai perangkap bagi para pendosa (the sinner) yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Tempat ini dilengkapi dengan tumbuhan mematikan dan monster ilusi yang dapat menelan setiap makhluk yang melewati nya. Jiwa mereka yang terbunuh di dalam hutan ini, akan tenggelam dan terbakar dalam lubang terdalam neraka, the abyss.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan penuh kuasa ke setiap sudut hutan, yang mana seketika disambut dengan tundukkan dari seluruh makhluk di dalam sana. Tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat mengangkat kepala nya.

Dan aku sadar, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari keberadaan ku di hutan ini.

Aku Satan.

Sumber ketakutan.

Sumber kemarahan

Serta temptation .

Mereka yang terbunuh oleh tangan ku memang tidak akan tenggelam dalam the abyss. Tidak akan merasakan kepedihan yang berkepanjangan. Tidak akan jatuh dalam penghinaan abadi. Melainkan musnah menjadi non-existent. Hilang dari memory. Tidak berbekas.

Aku menajamkan indera pendengaran ku. Suara langkah kaki. Dan napas yang memburu. Perasaan tertusuk tiba-tiba menyergap ku dalam memori episodik sesaat. Rasa takut akan kehilangan serta perasaan rindu membaur dalam elegy yang terpacu.

Aku memacu derap langkah ini, kegundahan ku terpuaskan ketika aku melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang berjuang dalam sisa-sisa hidup nya. Semangat hidup memang telah usai tetapi refleks tubuhnya untuk melakukan pertahanan terakhir, menggerakkan tubuh ku untuk melenyapkan segala hal yang mengancam nya.

Aku memeluk tubuh kecil yang sudah terkulai lemah itu dan dalam amukan yang tidak tertahan, aku melepaskan bara inferno terkuat yang ku miliki, tentu saja tanpa membakar tubuh mungil di lengan ku.

Api Kepuasan dan kebanggaan terpatri dalam lengkungan seringai di wajah ku. Dan teriakan yang penuh penderitaan bagai Rhapsody di darahku.

Aku menikmati nya.

Aku sangat menikmati lengkingan kesakitan mereka yang berniat menyakiti milikku.

Puas.

Aku merasa terpuaskan dengan lenguhan mohon ampun mereka yang berusaha menyentuh milikku.

Milikku?

Tersentak dengan pikiran ku sendiri. Aku segera menatap dia yang sekarang sudah sepenuh nya berada di lengan ku.

"Hey! Kau mau cari mati ya, dasar bocah bodoh?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat meluncur dari lidah ku pada akhirnya. Bodoh. Aku mengutuk kebodohan ku sendiri, karena tidak bisa bersikap lebih lembut dengan makhluk cantik ini.

Ketika melihat mata indah bagai kijang betina menatap ku dengan pandangan kaget dan menelisik, terdapat ledakan kembang api kecil yang menghujani dada.

Bocah cantik bersurai cokelat tua itu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga yang tidak ku ketahui nama nya --aku membenci hal-hal yang bersifat feminim dan romantis-- dan menyerahkan nya kepada ku sembari tersenyum manis.

Bibir nya yang memikat semerah cherry mengembang sempurna. Aku bahkan bersumpah dapat menghancurkan surga, neraka beserta isi nya demi menjaga senyum itu.

Aku masih menatap nya lekat ketika secara tidak terduga, sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat manis di pipi ku. Hangat sekali. Kebahagiaan yang sangat sederhana dan mengisi sejumlah ruang kosong di rongga hati ku.

Berulang kali aku mengatakan bahwa I'm Satan.

Kemarahan adalah perisai ku, Keangkuhan adalah jubahku. Dan Temptation adalah madu beracun yang dihasilkan oleh bisikan ku.

Aku sadar, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun, iblis ataupun malaikat yang bisa menolak ketampanan, karisma dan kekuasaan ku. Terlebih lagi, reputasi ku dalam sex.

I'm not virgin. Tentu saja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika aku adalah pemain terbaik di ranjang.

Sehingga, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan sebuah tindakan kecil dari nya berpengaruh besar bagi kestabilan emosi dan psikis ku.

Perasaan hangat yang beradiasi dari segala tindak-tanduk nya yang manis dan menggoda, menciptakan ketenangan dalam jiwa ini. Sehingga tanpa sadar sebuah lengkungan tidak berarti tercetak di bibir ku.

"Kau--siapa--??"

Untuk pertama kali nya aku tergagap ketika berbicara dengan seseorang. Memalukan sekali. Rasanya, ingin membakar lidah dan tenggorokan ku sendiri sangking malu nya.

Tetapi, wajah manis yang sangat polos itu seperti nya tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan ku. Ia mendekat, menyentuh dengan lembut surai merah ku menuju kelopak mata serta pipi sembari berkata lirih.

"Saya tidak menyangka, anda sudah sebesar dan setampan ini tuan Jungkook atau apakah saya harus memanggil anda tuan Satan?"

Suara yang sangat memikat dan menenangkan bagai terjebak dalam alunan seriosa Siren. Aku masih terlena dengan keindahan lantunan bibir merah nya ketika sebuah fakta kecil membuat ku tersentak. Jeon Jungkook.

Ketika hanya kedua orang tua ku dan Kim Taehyung yang mengetahui nya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil tidak dikenal mengetahui nama lahir ku?.

Aku melepaskan lengan ku dari tubuh mungil nya, dimana raut kebingungan yang polos terukir dari wajah manis itu.

"Mengapa kau bisa tau nama lahir ku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tanya ku penuh kecurigaan. Mata ku menggelap, kepanikan tergambar jelas dalam mata hazelnut nya yang sedikit berair. Ia mencoba lari dari hadapan ku, tetapi tangan ini bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan nya. Aku tidak dapat melepaskan nya, tidak ketika semua pikiran ku hanya terfokus pada nya. Tidak sekarang dan selamanya. Bocah manis itu terkesiap.

Dengan sekali gerakkan, aku menarik pinggang nya, mendekatkan tubuh nya ke arah ku. Tubuh kami yang bersentuhan, membangkitkan perasaan tidak dikenal dalam diri ku. Perasaan panas layak nya bara api yang menggeliat menuju ruang hampa di bagian jiwa ku yang terdalam.

Aku benci perasaan menyenangkan ini. Sebab hanya dalam sekejap mata, bocah asing ini dapat membangunkan segala sisi yang bahkan, aku tidak sadar aku miliki.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu apa-apa, Jungkook-ah"

Cicit nya pelan. Aku sangat menyukai, bagaimana nama ku meluncur dari bibir nya yang sensual. Aku mendekatkan wajah ku secara perlahan dan merasakan hembusan lembut di pipi ku.

"Tidak masalah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahu ku. Aku bisa mencari tau nya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa status mu. Aku menginginkan mu."

Bisik ku tegas, suara ku menggeram rendah, mencoba menenggelamkan nya dalam madu yang bernama godaan duniawi. Manik nya membulat sempurna, dia menggeleng keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak keputusan final yang penuh wewenang. Sembari mendelik, aku melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada kata 'penolakan' di dalam kamus ku dan Pemusnahan adalah option kedua, jika kau berani menentang ku"

Ia seperti nya mengerti dan menyerah dengan 'pilihan tetapi bukan pilihan' yang ku ajukan. Seraya tertunduk lemas, ia berkata dengan sedih disertai tangis yang tertahan.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama mu. Aku memang dilahirkan untuk mu dan harus mati karena mu. Tetapi eksistensi ku tidak dapat diterima di realm mana pun karena aku seorang Paradox."

Aku menyeringitkan alis ku. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terngiang di benak ini. Paradox? Alasan bodoh seperti apa itu. Bagaimana bisa konsep Paradox memiliki manifestasi berupa makhluk.

Hidup ku memang belum terlalu lama untuk ukuran iblis, tapi aku adalah manifestasi Satan. Semua memory Satan terdahulu akan dilimpahkan kepada ku ketika coronation. Dan pengangkatan akan terjadi seminggu lagi ketika semua makhluk di seluruh realm hadir.

Walaupun memory Satan terdahulu belum ku terima, pada dasarnya, tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui. Karena aku telah mempelajari dan mengingat semua nya selama 1300 tahun. Aku masih tenggelam di dalam pikiran ku.

Bahkan ketika bibir plump nya menyentuh bibir ku dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Aku hanya bisa menatap nya gamang. Ketika rasa sakit di dada ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Rona kekhawatiran yang mewarnai wajah nya semakin mengabur.

Aku baru menyadari perubahan di kepala ku ketika pandangan ini tiba-tiba menggelap. Aku masih dapat mencium bau vanilla dan strawberry yang melingkupi tubuh nya dan bau tanah kering yang menerima tubuhku. Suara lembut nan indah itu berucap pelan.

"Walaupun kamu akan melupakan ku nanti. Aku sangat ingin menemui mu untuk terakhir kali nya. Maafkan keegoisan ku, Jungkook-ah. Nama ku Kim Seokjin dan aku adalah tulang rusuk mu."

Gak nyangka chapter 2 bakal lebih lama dari perkiraan dan shit klise banget.

Maafkeun saya yang sok dramatis ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih baik lagi.

Vote dan comment nya sangat dinanti. Happy reading!!!


	3. chapter 3

_Dalam satu kesatuan yang kompleks, Tuhan menciptakan realm beserta makhluk yang bersinergi di dalam nya._

 _Tiap realm berhubungan satu sama lain secara dinamis, melibatkan cara dan kualitas hidup setiap individu disana._

 _Diawali dengan realm dunia, yang menjadikan manusia sebagai poros aktivitas lahiriah, moril dan rohaniah nya. Manusia akan lahir ke dunia tanpa mengetahui apapun dan_ _mengenal siapapun. Berinteraksi dalam sebuah komunitas kecil yang disebut keluarga. Melanjutkan pendidikan. Mengenal komunitas yang lebih besar yaitu Pertemanan. Tumbuh dewasa. Berasimilasi dengan komunitas yang kompleks yaitu masyarakat. Bertahan hidup dan beradaptasi. Menua dan meninggal kan aktivitas keduniawian nya._

 _Secara lahiriah, manusia yang menua otomatis akan mati dan menghilang secara eksistensi tubuh. Tetapi jiwa nya akan pergi dan hidup di realm lain._

 _Realm surga dan neraka adalah option yang telah diberikan selama kehidupan manusia di realm dunia. Untuk sementara waktu, manusia akan tinggal disana sampai hari reinkarnasi nya tiba._

 _Realm surga di huni oleh para malaikat yang bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan para santo (manusia suci) yang hidup disana. Sedangkan, Realm neraka di kuasai oleh para iblis yang memastikan para pendosa dan bajingan mendapatkan penderitaan yang setimpal sesuai kehidupannya di dunia._

 _Iblis merupakan manifestasi dari kejahatan. Sebaliknya malaikat adalah manifestasi dari kebaikan. Mereka hidup layak nya manusia. Berkeluarga. Berinteraksi dan bekerja. Tetapi mereka di berikan umur yang relatif sangat panjang dan pilihan untuk memutuskan kapan mereka harus musnah._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Paradox?_

 _Paradox adalah suatu konsep mengenai hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan kebenaran, yang sebenarnya berisi kebenaran._

 _Sehingga, Paradox dapat dikatakan sebagai gabungan dari kejahatan dan kebaikan atau sebenarnya bukan keduanya._

 _Jika paradoks bermanifestasi menjadi makhluk, maka terjadi ketidakseimbangan bagi 3 realm yang bersinergi._

 _Tuhan menciptakan kebaikan dan kejahatan, agar manusia bisa memilih salah satu dari jalan tersebut. Manusia tidak bisa memilih kedua nya ataupun berada di tengah. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi Paradox, mereka berada di tengah jalan. Tidak bisa pergi dan tidak bisa pulang. Tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berawal dan juga berakhir._ _Paradox tidak mempunyai tempat dan realm. Mereka tidak diterima dimanapun. Karena kebaikan dan kejahatan memberikan pilihan yang pasti. Sedangkan, kehidupan dan kematian menjanjikan tempat yang nyata_.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook tersentak dari mimpi panjang yang membingungkan. Ia mengerjapkan manik gelap nya, mencoba menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk kesana.

Pria tampan itu memandang berkeliling, ruang tidur nya masih sama. Gelap, dingin dan berantakan. Walaupun, ruangan bergaya gothic klasik yang di dominasi warna hitam, merah, emas dan abu-abu itu di design semewah mungkin oleh para Satan pendahulu nya. Dengan king size bed berukir kepala singa yang menganga di setiap sisi nya. Kursi santai yang langsung menghadap jendela, dimana view terbaik neraka ditampilkan disana dan permadani lembut yang menutupi lantai marmer itu.

Ia tidak pernah betah untuk tinggal berlama-lama di dalam nya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan pribadi nya.

Saat ini, di hadapan nya tidak ada tanah yang gersang, tidak ada monster ilusi apalagi tumbuhan mematikan,tidak ada hutan kesakitan dan yang paling penting tidak ada seseorang yang memenuhi benak serta pikiran nya.

Kim Seokjin.

Tulang rusuk nya.

Mate nya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan nama itu?

Dia bahkan tidak yakin pertemuan singkat dengan bocah bersurai cokelat itu mimpi atau kenyataan?

Dan lebih parah lagi, Jeon Jungkook bahkan tidak yakin apakah Kim Seokjin itu ilusi atau nyata?

Ketika Jungkook masih tenggelam dalam pikiran nya, terdengar ketukan ringan dari arah pintu diikuti suara handle dan decitan yang menandakan pintu tersebut di buka secara perlahan.

Dari balik pintu, seorang pria berperawakan sedang melangkah masuk dengan langkah tegap. Rambut ungu gelap nya dengan highlight hitam yang dibelah tengah terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, menampilkan kesan hangat dan approachable.

"Tuan Satan, ternyata anda sudah bangun. Tolong segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang"

ujar nya penuh hormat sembari tersenyum cerah. Dengan cekatan, ia mengibas selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Jeon Jungkook dan segera melipat nya dengan rapi. Jungkook yang masih setengah tersadar hanya menatap linglung pria yang sedikit lebih tua di hadapan nya itu dan berkata.

"Hoseok-hyung, sudah kubilang, jika kita hanya berdua, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu, nada suara mu menakutkan."

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambut merah nya sembari menguap malas.

"Dan tolong jangan tersenyum secerah itu, kalau hanya untuk menutupi kekesalan mu. Kita memang iblis yang selalu membisikkan kebohongan kepada manusia. Tapi aku benci jika kebohongan itu berasal dari kau ataupun Namjoon-hyung"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok sekilas, iblis yang bergelar Leviathan atau demon of envy itu hanya balik menatap nya kosong. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan aktivitas baru nya yaitu mengumpulkan nyawa dari alam mimpi.

Melihat kelakuan adik sepupu, yang akan segera menjadi atasan nya, iblis yang dipanggil Hoseok itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya.

Terkadang Hoseok merasa iri dan tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Jungkook yang dapat berubah drastis. Dalam sedetik, Jungkook dapat berubah dari bocah nakal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan menjadi otoritas professional yang disegani seluruh bawahan nya.

Hoseok, si Leviathan , memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Jungkook seraya menepuk pundak bocah sexy berbadan kekar itu.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya masalah mu dengan Taehyung selama ini" ujar Hoseok dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tapi, apakah etis jika kamu bersikap kurang ajar dengan nya di hari perjamuan formal kemarin ?. Padahal hari itu untuk pertama kalinya kalian bertemu setelah 2 tahun berpisah"

Ia mencoba memberikan pengertian pada bocah keras kepala di depan nya. Dan bersiap-siap, jika tiba-tiba Jungkook meledak serta memilih untuk menghajar nya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Hoseok. Mendengar perkataan nya, bola mata Jungkook seketika membulat, awalnya Jungkook sudah apatis jika kejadian semalam ternyata hanya mimpi. Dia tidak peduli pertemuan nya dengan siapapun termasuk Kim Taehyung.

Kim Seokjin, hanya bocah cantik itu yang ia butuhkan serta fakta bahwa Seokjin itu nyata.

"Hyung, berarti kau yang menemukan ku di Hutan kesakitan kemarin" tanya Jungkook cepat

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apakah kamu melihat seorang bocah cantik berusia sekitar 14 tahun disamping ku?"

Hoseok menggeleng seraya menyerengitkan dahi nya sendiri. Lebih kepada ragu harus menjawab apa daripada jawaban konkrit nya. Ia sebenarnya mengingat dengan sangat jelas kronologi hari itu. Tapi ditahan nya, sampai Jungkook menanyakan detail yang diperlukan.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya adakah bunga di genggaman ku?" tanya Jungkook lagi penuh harap.

Hoseok tidak menyangka dengan perubahan topik yang begitu cepat dan mulai berhati-hati dalam memilih jawaban yang akan diberikan kepada sepupu nya ini. Jujur, setengah jujur, atau bohong.

Hoseok sadar, tidak ada guna nya berbohong dengan manifestasi Satan. Jungkook bukan menginginkan jawaban, ia hanya membutuhkan konfirmasi dan kejujuran sepenuhnya yang akan Hoseok lontarkan.

Hoseok mengeluarkan setangkai daffodil dari saku depan jas panjang nya dan menyerahkan daffodil itu kepada Jungkook.

"Aku menemukan ini di jas formal yang kau pakai setelah pertemuan mu dengan Taehyung kemarin"

Jungkook memperhatikan dengan seksama bunga rapuh yang berada di genggaman nya dan muncul harapan kecil bahwa Kim Seokjin memang bukanlah bunga tidur nya semata.

"Lalu selain bunga ini, apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Atas nama Perjanjian Satan, Leviathan dan Mammon, aku bersumpah, aku dan Namjoon selalu di samping mu dan kami tidak menemukan apapun"

Jungkook menutup mata, mencoba menenangkan luapan emosi dan menghilangkan asumsi terburuk yang telah di prediksi secara otomatis oleh kepala nya.

"Lanjutkan, hyung"

"Hari itu, Kau tidak ada keluar sama sekali dari kastil ini, apalagi pergi ke hutan kesakitan. Aku dan Namjoon menemukan mu terlelap di ruang makan."

Hoseok menatap permadani di kaki nya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia mulai sedikit menyesal karena memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebenaran, tapi Hoseok tetap melanjutkan nya. Ia akan menanggung apapun konsekuensi nya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Sebenarnya aku tidak menemukan bunga itu kemarin,karena kau telah tertidur selama 5 hari ini"

Mata Jungkook yang segelap malam sekilas berkilat.

"Jadi kau berbohong pada ku, Jung Hoseok"

Ia menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak membunuh Hoseok dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hyung nya melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Bukan begitu, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook mendekatkan tubuh nya kearah Hoseok. Rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan perkataan Hoseok hampir mengalahkan keingintahuan terhadap bunga tidur nya, Kim Seokjin.

"Lalu apa maksud mu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hyung?"

"5 hari yang lalu, dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kau hampir membakar seluruh isi neraka dengan bara inferno terkuat mu dan hampir memusnahkan kaum kita"

Mendengar hal itu Jungkook menyeringai penuh, memperlihatkan bunny smile ala iblis nya yang terkesan bengis.

Pemusnahan adalah kesenangan nya. Genosida menyeruak di dalam gelak nya. Dan Pembersihan massal adalah pesta favorit nya.Tetapi genosida terhadap kaum sendiri dapat terhitung sebagai Kannibalisme. Dia membenci kanibal. Dia membenci pengkhianat. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi salah satu nya.

"Haha.. Menarik sekali... "

Hoseok menghela napas, Jungkook memang bereaksi sesuai harapan nya. Tetapi, ia yakin seringai itu tidak akan bertahan lama, tidak ketika Jungkook mendengar fakta berikutnya.

"Aku dan Namjoon sadar, tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat benar-benar melukai mu--.

"Tapi kami menemukan racun HWA yang dapat memusnahkan lima isi neraka di dalam gelas anggur mu dan benar saja, efek nya di tubuh mu memang sesuai dengan dugaan Namjoon"

Manik mata Jungkook menggelap, ia mengulum bibir nya, menahan amarah serta tawa yang hampir meledak. Memang menarik sekali.

Percobaan pembunuhan terhadap penguasa berarti mengobarkan bendera perang dan bukti valid tertuju pada satu entitas yang bersalah yaitu surga.

Bagi Satan, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan, selain peperangan antar realm dan beruntung sekali, jika peletakan batu pertama dilakukan oleh lawan nya.

Sudah lama, surga tidak bermain api dan konfrontasi kali ini, Jungkook memastikan surga akan membayar mahal.

Kini hampir semua pertanyaan telah terjawab, siapa Kim Seokjin beserta maksud dari kata Paradox yang diucapkan bocah ilusi itu. Dan yang paling penting, Kebencian Kim Taehyung yang secara membabi-buta mengarah pada diri nya.

Jungkook meremas Bunga daffodil yang seharusnya menjadi triggered pemusnahan nya hingga menjadi abu. Kesal dan berbagai perasaan tidak dikenal bermain di benaknya. Belas kasih seketika berubah menjadi insting bertahan hidup. Dan rasionalitas terbungkam oleh gelegak amukan yang terkungkung.

Di otak nya, Jungkook sudah mulai menyusun rencana masif untuk menyerang titik lemah Kim Taehyung serta kroni nya dan memanfaatkan HWA sebagai boomerang bagi surga.

HWA atau Holy Water Archangel adalah air suci yang diproduksi secara massal oleh surga ketika terjadi peperangan antara kedua realm dan terkenal sangat mematikan bagi seluruh penghuni neraka kecuali para petinggi seperti Jungkook. Sesuai nama nya, cairan ini berasal dari air mata Archangel Michael yang sangat langka dan dikembangkan layaknya senjata biologis oleh para petinggi konservatif surga.

Bagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan, iblis bergelar Satan itu bangkit dari posisi duduk nya. Ia mengusap kedua mata dan meregangkan tubuh nya. Tidak ada jawaban lebih lanjut dari ucapan Hoseok. Jungkook mengambil jubah merah panjang yang tergeletak di sisi kasur, memakai nya dan merapikan diri nya di depan cermin.

"Leviathan, Pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengungkit peristiwa lima hari yang lalu"

Jungkook menebarkan seringai kejam sembari berjalan dengan angkuh keluar dari kamar nya, diikuti oleh Hoseok yang mengangguk penuh makna.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan terbaik untuk saudara ku di hari pengangkatan nya"

Taehyung P. O. V

'Sampai hari ini, Jeon Jungkook belum sadarkan diri' hanya kalimat itu yang terngiang di dalam benak ku selama beberapa hari ini.

'Mengapa ada makhluk yang ingin membunuh saudara ku?'

'Apa sebenarnya kesalahan Jungkook?'

'Kapan Jungkook akan bangun?'

'Bagaimana jika dia musnah?'

'Siapa lagi yang menjadi alasan ku untuk bertahan di takhta suci yang sangat ku benci ini?'

Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di sumsum tulang belakang ku, bagai benang laba-laba yang kusut.

Perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan akan kehilangan saudara kembar ku menghantam keras kepala dan jiwa ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah membenci Jeon Jungkook. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun rasa iri dalam diri ku, akan kekuasaan nya yang absolut di neraka. Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Sangat sangat merindukan nya.

Harapan ku, setidaknya sebelum hari pengangkatan kami sebagai otoritas absolut di kedua realm, Aku dapat menghabiskan brother time terakhir ku dengan Jungkook. Tetapi harapan kecil itu tampaknya harus pupus, kami tidak akan pernah berubah untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Aku dan Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa memaksa untuk tersenyum kecil dalam beberapa detik bertatapan mata. Kami tidak pernah berhenti melemparkan ucapan sarkatis dalam 5 menit sesi bicara. Dan lebih parah lagi, ucapan terakhir yang ku lontarkan kepada nya saat perjamuan makan kami, benar-benar melingkupi ku dalam rasa bersalah yang menyayat.

Bagaimana jika kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar dari ku sebelum dia musnah.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan nya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar gedoran keras dari pintu kamarku. Aku berdecak kesal sembari menggerutu. Para penghuni neraka memang barbar dan tidak pernah menghormati petinggi surga. Namun, fakta itu tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk membukakan pintu ini.

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Aku cepat-cepat mengambil jubah keemasan yang tergeletak di kursi santai, memakainya dan menarik daun pintu tersebut, siap-siap menyemprot pengganggu kecil ini.

"Taehyung-ah!!"

Pintu hampir terbuka sempurna, ketika pemilik suara indah itu langsung menarik ku dalam pelukan nya yang hangat. Aku belum bisa mencerna situasi yang terjadi, tapi refleks langsung memperketat pelukan ku pada nya.

Aroma strawberry dan vanilla yang menggoda langsung menyapa indera penciuman ku, membangkitkan segala perasaan dalam diri ini.

"Jinnie-hyung"

Aku berbisik rendah di area telinga nya, membenamkan wajah ku di lekukan mempesona yang terletak antara leher dan pudaknya. Bau menenangkan yang menyeruak dari sana mengubur kesenduan yang kurasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Aku tidak sadar jika aku sangat membutuhkan ini sekarang. Melihat keberadaan Kim Seokjin,kekhawatiran ku kepada Jungkook seketika telah menguap entah kemana.

Kim Taehyung membutuhkan Kim Seokjin dalam hidup dan musnah nya. Aku hanya membutuhkan Kim Seokjin untuk bertahan. Kim Seokjin adalah neraka, surga dan dunia ku. Milikku. Sekarang dan selama nya.

Seokjin-hyung menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari dada ku. Menatap manik biru ini dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidup.

Aku mengusap wajah lembut nya, mencium kelopak mata indah bagai kijang betina itu dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook sudah sadar. Dia baik-baik saja"

Seokjin-hyung berbicara dengan nada kegembiraan yang tidak dapat ditutupi nya. Buliran keringat yang membasahi surai pink lembut ini, menjadi bukti faktual bahwa dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa demi memberitahukan berita gembira(?) ini kepada ku.

Aku membeku di tempat, lebih kepada bingung harus merespon apa, ketika mendengarnya. Jika berita ini, disampaikan oleh orang lain, siapapun selain Seokjin-hyung pasti nya. Mungkin aku akan segera berlari ke kamar Jungkook dan memeluknya.

MUNGKIN SAJA.

Tapi saat mendengar, nama Jungkook keluar dari bibir sensual Kim Seokjin, tanpa sengaja, kobaran api cemburu menyala terang didalam jiwa ku.

"ohh begitukah syukurlah" ujar ku kaku pada akhirnya. Seokjin mengerucutkan bibir merah nya. Pria manis ini kelihatan sangat tidak senang dengan respon ku yang mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi nya.

"Yaahh taetae, kamu tida--"

"Wah wah Kim Taehyung, sepertinya kau tidak senang, mengetahui aku hidup kembali"

Belum selesai Seokjin-hyung mengeluh manja kepada ku, tiba-tiba suara husky namun lembut yang sangat kami kenal, terdengar dari belakang tubuh Seokjin-hyung.

Jeon Jungkook menatap lurus ke mata ku. Seokjin-hyung yang kaget dengan melody sarkas yang tiba-tiba itu, otomatis menoleh kebelakang. Dengan canggung, karena terserimpung kaki nya sendiri, punggung hyung segera menyentuh dada ku, yang dengan tangkas kusambut dalam dekapan yang erat.

"Kook--iee--"

Suara lembut Jinnie-hyung segera mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook yang awal nya terarah pada ku.

"KIM SEOKJIN!!"

Kueehehheh..

Selesai juga akhirnya chapter 3

Setelah dapat pencerahan dari sahabat setia saya @loeypark2727 akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengganti umur JK dkk jadi umur normal (gak 1800 tahun lagi) , JK and Tae = 18. Seokjin = 23. Tapi bayanginnya muka mereka yang sekarang ya.

Happy reading

Vote and Comment selalu ditunggu yaa...


	4. chapter 4

Tidak ada kebenaran dalam neraka. Layak nya, tidak ada kebaikan disana. Ketika Satan tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan nyata nya. Maka, kebenaran akan ditentukan dalam spekulasi. Dan spekulasi Satan berakhir dengan subjektivitas.

Inferno dan Paradise. Sin dan Reward. Heaven dan Hell.Merupakan dualisme alam yang menopang satu sama lain. Bertentangan tetapi berlari di jalur yang sama. Berlawanan namun bekerja sama secara fungsional. Hal itu seperti nya tidak berlaku untuk Satan dan Lucifer.

Taehyung menopang dagu nya dengan raut muak bercampur kesal. Kerumitan yang terukir di wajah tampan itu, memperburuk suasana tegang di ruang pertemuan antara dua realm tersebut.

Jeon Jungkook yang duduk berseberangan dari nya, berdecak dengan malas. Tangan kekar itu memainkan garpu dihadapan nya. Menusuk daging merah yang mengalirkan darah segar. Menghancurkan hasrat makan seluruh petinggi neraka dan surga yang berkumpul di ruang perjamuan hall of hell.

Saat ini, merupakan momen yang paling bersejarah dan ditunggu seluruh entitas kedua realm. Karena, si kembar yang lahir dari ketidakmungkinan dan pembawaan kedamaian bagi seluruh realm yang terlibat, telah sah secara de jure menjadi pemimpin.

Walaupun secara seremonial akan dilakukan di masing-masing realm. Tetapi senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajah para petinggi surga. Dan perasaan bahagia di balik wajah datar petinggi-petinggi neraka, melelehkan sedikit suasana beku yang disebabkan dua otoriter muda ini.

Namjoon a.k.a Mammon, the demon of greed berdehem keras, mencoba memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti hari bahagia tersebut. Ia mengangkat gelas anggur nya, membuat para petinggi lain kecuali Jungkook dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Demi kedamaian realm neraka dan surga, hail for Satan, the demon of Wrath dan Archangel Lucifer"

"HAIL FOR SATAN AND LUCIFER"

Seluruh malaikat dan iblis yang berada di ruangan berteriak dengan penuh hormat serta kebanggaan, lalu meneguk seluruh isi gelas mereka masing-masing.

Atmosfer diruangan membaik, para iblis dan malaikat mulai bercengkrama satu sama lain. Leviathan bahkan sudah menciptakan harem nya sendiri. Para malaikat dan iblis muda yang terpesona dengan kecemerlangan serta status nya berkumpul di sekitar iblis tampan itu dan tertawa lepas mendengar lelucon nya.

Di sudut lain, para tetua iblis berkumpul di sekitar Kim Taehyung. Mereka memang terlibat dalam perdebatan mulut yang relatif sengit. Tetapi, Lucifer muda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika membalas semua percakapan rumit itu.

Di sisi lain, salah satu petinggi malaikat yang merupakan bagian dari tetua surga memberanikan diri menghampiri Satan. Malaikat tua itu memberikan salam, lalu segera duduk ketika sudah dipersilahkan oleh otoritas neraka tersebut.

"Tuan Satan, Selamat atas pengangkatan anda sebagai otoritas neraka"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia menatap Namjoon, mengisyaratkan iblis tersebut untuk duduk di samping nya. Namjoon merupakan tangan kanan Satan dan salah satu iblis yang paling dipercayai nya. Keberadaan Namjoon di forum pembicaraan itu adalah bentuk antisipasi si Satan muda, sekiranya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendesak yang akan disampaikan, maka ia tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada si Mammon untuk mengurusnya.

"Petinggi surga tidak mungkin repot-repot ingin menyapa Satan, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kekuasaan yang sudah ia miliki. Langsung saja, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

Jungkook angkat bicara sembari menyandarkan malas tubuh nya ke kursi. Sifat arogan dan penuh kuasa terpateri indah di wajah tegas nya. Ia menyatukan tangan nya di depan dada, memberikan kesan serius bahwa ia siap mendengar apapun yang akan disampaikan oleh tetua tersebut. Namjoon yang telah duduk di samping Satan, melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memasang telinga dalam mode kerja dan berkonsentrasi penuh agar tidak ada hal yang terlewatkan.

"B-Begini Tuan Satan, s-sepertinya pembicaraan ini lebih etis jika kita lakukan berdua"

"Hal yang ingin saya sampaikan ini, sangat penting dan berbahaya bagi kedamaian kedua realm"

Tetua surga itu berbicara dengan nada ketakutan. Sesekali ia tergagap dan menatap Mammon yang telah melempar pandangan membunuh kearahnya.

"Atas nama perjanjian Satan, Leviathan dan Mammon, Tidak ada iblis yang bisa dipercaya di atas realm ini kecuali Mammon"

Namjoon berucap dengan nada tegas dan lirih. Kekesalan tergambar di suara berat itu, tapi wajah tampan nya masih tenang bagai Buddha.

"Maaf, tapi menurut pengalaman saya bertahun-tahun berurusan dengan neraka. Tidak ada iblis yang dapat dipercaya diatas realm ini kecuali keputusan Satan" ujar tetua surga sengit, malaikat tua itu sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan keberanian nya kembali.

Namjoon yang kelihatan sangat dongkol, bersiap-siap melawan balik perkataan malaikat tua dihadapan nya. Tetapi segera dihentikan oleh Jungkook yang bisa membaca situasi yang mulai menghangat.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tetap melibatkan Namjoon di dalam pembicaraan itu, tetapi mereka akan melakukan semua nya secara tertutup diruangan pribadi Satan. Keputusan itu diterima dengan anggukan kepala dari kedua pria tersebut dan mereka bergegas menuju ruang kerja Satan yang terletak di ujung Hall of hell.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Memperhatikan ketiga kepala pria tersebut menghilang di ujung hall megah itu.

Jin P. O. V

Bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook mengenal ku?

Bagaimana bisa dia mengingat nama ku?

Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui status ku?

Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa aku seorang Paradox?

Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa aku diciptakan dari tulung rusuk nya?

Bagaimana jika dia berpikir bahwa aku lebih memilih Kim Taehyung daripada dirinya?

Bagaimana jika--

dia mengingat segala nya?

Berjuta asumsi dan ketakutan menggerayangi hati ini, bagaikan benalu yang merayapi si inang dan melingkupi nya dalam desakan alam bernama kematian.Rasa rindu yang mendalam, kegundahan yang merongrong, serta kekhawatiran akan kebenaran, memakan jiwa yang berongga ini.

Aku menutup mata, mencoba menahan berbagai ledakan perasaan yang disebabkan oleh mate ku, Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook masih sama, bocah serius yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Sifat pemalu nya dulu, telah tertutup oleh karakter arogansi yang pasti dimiliki Satan. Bola mata hitam nya yang semasa kecil penuh dengan cahaya telah berubah segelap malam. Dagu dan pipi manis nya yang dulu kukecup dengan penuh kasih sayang telah menegas, merubah penampilan nya layaknya pria dewasa yang sangat mempesona.

Aku terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Jungkook kecil melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian ku, dan Taehyung selalu disana untuk menghalangi nya. Sejak dulu, Jungkook dan Taehyung memang tidak pernah akur satu sama lain. Selalu ada sesuatu yang akan menjadi bahan perkelahian, ketika mereka berada di ruangan dan waktu yang sama.

Tetapi, aku tahu, tanpa mereka sadari, di dalam hati nya, mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Walaupun peristiwa itu menghilangkan bekas di dalam memory mereka. Peristiwa yang merubah takdir kami semua.

Aku percaya, kedua makhluk yang paling kusayangi itu akan menepati janji mereka dan melindungi hal yang paling berharga bagi mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku membuka mata ku, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen gelap khas neraka. Warna merah, hitam, keemasan dan abu-abu yang merupakan warna kesukaan Jungkook terlihat sangat mendominan tempat ini.

Disudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan view indah terdapat kursi santai, meja buku dan lemari-lemari bergaya gothic yang dipenuhi figurine-figurine unik serta buku-buku gelap pemiliknya.

Terlarut dalam view pegunungan, hutan serta danau biru didepan ku ini, ingatan ini terlempar pada kejadian tadi, ketika aku memutuskan untuk langsung memberitahu Taehyung, sewaktu Jungkook telah sadarkan diri.

"KIM SEOKJIN!!"

Gelegar suara Satan, tidak hanya menggetarkan hall of hell, tetapi juga perasaan seluruh penghuni kastil neraka. Ketakutan, kepanikan dan kekhawatiran menjejal sumsum refleks mereka, agar segera menghindar sejauh mungkin dari kemurkaan si Satan.

Begitu pula dengan Kim Seokjin yang berada dalam posisi terburuk. Kepala nya memang berkata demikian. Dia harus segera berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Satan, tetapi berbagai perasaan lain yang menyenangkan tentunya menghentikan langkah pria itu untuk melakukan tindakan sia-sia.

Sesungguhnya, pria cantik ini terjepit dalam perang dingin paling menakutkan di sejarah, karena terjadi antara dua otoriter paling mengerikan di seluruh realm.

Semua entitas di seluruh realm tidak hanya surga dan neraka, sangat tahu bagaimana benci nya Satan terhadap Lucifer dan begitupula sebaliknya.

Seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, perang dingin akan berkembang menjadi perdebatan sengit, perdebatan akan berubah menjadi konfrontasi ringan, dan kasus terparah adalah tindakan koersif dari kedua belah pihak.

Ketika Lucifer dan Satan mulai adu kekuatan, maka tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat menghentikan nya.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau sebegitunya menyayangi ku hingga harus melaporkan kondisi mu tepat setelah kau sadar"

Lucifer mendelik sarkatis kepada Satan, yang mana langsung dibalas dengan tatapan merendahkan dari si iblis.

Jungkook melirik Seokjin. Pria cantik itu menatap nya dalam bingung. Menerka-nerka kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"Menjijikkan sekali. Hentikan omong kosong mu. Dari awal, Tidak ada yang kau tahu, Kim Taehyung. "

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu fakta bahwa Kim Seokjin adalah seorang P--uph"

Seokjin cepat-cepat melepaskan dekapan Taehyung dari tubuhnya, lalu menangkup mulut Jungkook dengan kedua tangan nya. Jungkook tidak memberontak, hanya membiarkan si hyung tampan tetapi cantik itu melakukan sesuai keinginan nya. Satan muda itu melihat dengan lekat bibir merah memikat milik Kim Seokjin, dimana desiran hasrat menerpa kesabaran nya.

"Maksud Tuan Satan P-Perempuan, Taehyung-ah. Mungkin karena wajahku tidak terlalu maskulin atau karena otot dadaku tidak terlalu besar seperti mu."

"Bagaimana bisa dia salah menebak gender ku? Hahaha. Sudah jelas a-aku seorang pria"

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Jungkook, tetapi insting nya berkata agar mengantisipasi segala hal yang mengundang bahaya.

Taehyung hanya menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook dengan mata menelisik. Dengan tingkat kesabaran dibawah nol, Malaikat tampan itu lalu menarik tangan kiri Seokjin dari mulut Jungkook, menahan pinggang ramping pria tersebut.

Seokjin terkesiap, tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Manik hazelnut nya bertemu dengan manik biru Taehyung, yang sekilas menampilkan berbagai emosi yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Archangel. Obsesi, keangkuhan dan jiwa pemberontak. Belum sempat, Seokjin berpikir panjang, Jungkook sudah bergerak.

Bukan Jungkook jika hanya berdiam diri. Iblis itu menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin, melingkupi punggung Seokjin dengan lengan kekar nya. Rasa panas mengalir di segala tempat yang disentuh oleh Jungkook. Seokjin tidak mengerti, walaupun cengkraman Jungkook di tubuhnya sangat kuat, Seokjin merasa kehangatan yang luar biasa dari sana. Perasaan dilindungi dan dibutuhkan mencuatkan segala memory kecil yang berharga.

Melihat reaksi Jungkook kepada Seokjin, Taehyung menarik hyung favorite nya itu. Ia tidak terima melihat Jungkook yang seenaknya mengklaim milik nya. Walaupun, Taehyung baru mengenal Seokjin 2 tahun lalu, tetapi Seokjin telah menjadi makhluk terbaik dihati nya.

Tidak terkecuali, Jungkook yang refleks melakukan hal yang sama. Tarik-menarik tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengalah. Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga mengekspansi teritori tubuh Seokjin. Menarik pria bersurai pink lembut masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Seokjin-hyung itu makhluk surga, semua makhluk surga dibawah lindungan ku. Dia milikku. Lepaskan, iblis barbar"

Taehyung menggeram rendah, menusuk Satan dengan pandangan mematikannya. Kebencian dan kekesalan terhadap Jungkook mulai menghidupkan bara di hatinya. Tidak berhenti di situ Jungkook menambahkan spiritus di dalam konfrontasi mereka.

"Yang kau pijak sekarang bukan surga, malaikat bodoh. Ini neraka. Semua yang berada di tanah neraka adalah milikku. Kau yang seharusnya melepaskan dia"

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut. Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai melempar kata-kata yang tidak pantas bagi seorang pemimpin. Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, merasa kesal menyaksikan perkelahian kekanak-kanakan dua petinggi realm ini. Ia berada ditengah. Merasakan sakitnya cengkraman dua pria kekar di sisi nya. Mendengar ujaran kalimat kebencian yang tidak seharusnya di dengar.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Seokjin melepaskan lengan dan tubuhnya dari cengkraman Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia menarik kerah jubah kedua pria tersebut, membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terhuyung dan memaksa mereka untuk menatap nya. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang otomatis menghentikan percekcokan mereka, hanya bisa melongo, melihat perubahan sikap pria cantik dihadapan mereka.

Seokjin terlihat sangat berbeda. Mata Seokjin yang biasanya cerah dan hangat, penuh kasih sayang terlihat mendingin. Alisnya yang bertautan menggambarkan kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook, bibir merah sensual itu masih sangat menggoda.

Tiba-tiba perasaan asing yang mirip dengan ketakutan mengintip dari sudut terdalam jiwa mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Lucifer dan Satan merasa takut. Takut adalah kelemahan. Mereka benci kelemahan.

Di kedua realm, hanya Satan dan Lucifer yang tidak boleh memiliki kelemahan. Jauh tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka terlihat sangat lemah di depan Kim Seokjin. Kim Seokjin yang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya Seorang Paradox.

"Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung"

"Y-Ya, Seokjin"

Seokjin membelalakkan mata nya. Tangan nya meraih jambang kedua adik laki-laki nya itu.

"AAAHH!! SAKIT, HYUNGG~"

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu melepaskan cubitan nya seraya tersenyum simpul. Adik-adik nya memang tidak pernah berubah, walaupun di dalam memory kecil mereka, Seokjin tidak pernah ada.

Tetapi, refleks tubuh dua bocah dewasa itu terhadap nya masih sama. Seokjin mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook dan Taehyung. Lengkungan manis di bibir kecil Seokjin mengalihkan dunia kedua pria muda itu.

"Taehyung-ah, aku mau berbicara berdua dengan Tuan Satan. Bisa kan kamu pergi sendiri ke ruang perjamuan?" kata Seokjin lirih.

Taehyung mengangguk patuh. Ia tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Dikecup nya dahi Seokjin dan malaikat tampan itu segera beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Seokjin memandang Jungkook yang masih terperangah di tempat nya. Ia membungkuk hormat 90 derajat kepada si Satan. Raut penyesalan terukir jelas di wajah cantik itu.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Satan!!"

"Saya tidak bermaksud memperlakukan anda seperti itu"

Jungkook yang tersadar dari lamunan nya, menggeleng keras. Ia meyakinkan makhluk manis di depan nya ini bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia dan Taehyung memang sewajarnya harus marah, ketika diperlakukan demikian.

Dia harus menghukum seorang Kim Seokjin, yang telah berani melecehkan harkat dan martabat nya sebagai otoriter. Tetapi melihat Seokjin yang begitu menyesal dengan perbuatan tidak sopan terhadapnya, meluluhkan perasaan seorang Satan, yang terkenal kejam dan tidak ada belas kasihan.

Tanpa babibu, Jungkook menarik tangan Seokjin melewati hall of hell. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju sebuah pintu merah sangat megah, yang terletak di ujung lorong. Seokjin yang diam saja diiring kemana-mana hanya mengikuti arah langkah si Satan. Kepercayaan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan melukai diri nya, terpatri dalam pikiran dan hati Seokjin. Iblis bersurai merah itu mendorong daun pintu, membuka secukup yang diperlukan untuk kedua entitas tersebut.

Setelah masuk, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Seokjin. Ia menenggelamkan kepala nya di lekukan antara bahu dan leher pria cantik itu. Aroma vanilla dan strawberry yang menenangkan menyeruak dari tubuh Seokjin. Bahkan, Seokjin beraroma sama dengan mimpinya. Dia menyukai bau ini. Dia merindukannya. Jungkook akan memastikan bahwa Seokjin akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Seokjin yang masih kebingungan dengan semua tindakan manis Satan, hanya mengikuti arah permainan. Bukan nya dia membenci nya. Tentu saja, dia sangat bahagia jika Jungkook dapat mengingat nya. Akan tetapi, keberadaan Seokjin dapat menjadi boomerang bagi kekuasaan Jungkook. Dia tidak rela, kalau Jungkook harus menderita karena dirinya. Seokjin mengelus rambut merah Jungkook, memastikan Jungkook akan baik-baik saja dalam pelukan nya.

"Aku mengingatnya Seokjin"

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Jungkook bergumam pelan. Tetapi, gumaman tersebut sangat sukses membuat wajah Seokjin memucat.

"Hutan Kesakitan, bunga daffodil,Seokjin yang berusia 14 tahun"

"Dan--"

"Dan?" batin Seokjin

"Paradox"

Seokjin menolak Jungkook dari pelukan nya, bergegas lari menuju luar ruangan. Tetapi dengan sigap, Jungkook menangkap pergelangan tangan pria tersebut dan menarik Seokjin dalam dekapan nya. Seokjin meronta-ronta, mencoba melepas pelukan hangat Jungkook yang sangat menyenangkan.

Ia tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook yang manly, aroma pinus dan tanah setelah hujan. Seokjin ingin Jungkook selalu memeluknya, memperketat dekapan nya di pinggang ramping Seokjin dan menyentuh lekukan leher putih Seokjin dengan hidung dan bibir Jungkook yang sensual.

Jungkook mengangkat wajah nya, menatap lekat kedua manik cerah dihadapannya.

"Kita akan bicara, setelah acara perayaan. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk tetap tinggal disini. Aku tidak akan mengunci pintu kamar ini. Kau bebas untuk pergi. Tapi--"

Jungkook menghela napas panjang seraya tersenyum tulus. Lekukan manis di bibir tipis nya menggetarkan hati Seokjin yang gelisah.

"Seokjin-hyung, jika kau mempercayai ku, tolong tunggu aku di kamar ini"

Jungkook mengecup bibir merah Seokjin. Gejolak hasrat yang menderu kedua pria tersebut, menghancurkan segala kekhawatiran yang ada. Jungkook mengetatkan dekapan nya di pinggang ramping Seokjin. Memperdalam ciuman manis mereka menjadi lebih erotis.

Desahan lemah dari bibir Seokjin,memacu nafsu Jungkook untuk menjelajahi bagian terdalam pintu masuk Seokjin.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Seokjin, memaksa pria tersebut untuk membuka mulut nya. Dengan lidah nya, Iblis tampan itu juga menggores area langit-langit mulut Seokjin, menghasilkan lenguhan ringan dari pria cantik itu.

Tidak sampai disitu, dengan libido yang memuncak, Jungkook juga menghisap lidah Seokjin, memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam oral Seokjin hingga napas Seokjin tercekat. Seokjin memukul punggung Jungkook dengan lemah, berusaha melepas ciuman panas tapi singkat yang merenggut napas dan jiwa nya.

"Aku akan segera kembali"

Jungkook menghisap leher Seokjin dengan penuh hasrat, meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Ia bergegas keluar, menghilang dari balik daun pintu, meninggalkan Seokjin yang terengah-engah akibat sesi panas mereka.

"Apa-apaan itu?" sahut Seokjin pada akhir nya.

Jin P. O. V

Aku terbangun dari lamunan panjang ini. Pikiran ku yang sesaat tadi terbang kepada Jungkook, membuka hati ku untuk mulai menerima mate ku. Ketakutan akan penderitaan yang akan dialami Jungkook jika selalu bersama ku, masih membekas di hati ini.

Aku bertekad untuk tidak lari lagi dari Jungkook. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kami akan menghadapi semua nya bersama. Aku tahu Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku. Tubuh dan jiwa kami mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. Aku membutuhkan nya seperti dia membutuhkanku.

Aku mendengar daun pintu tergeser terbuka. Jungkook sudah pulang batinku berkata. Aku akan menyambut nya dan memberikan pelukan terbaik ku untuknya.

Dengan penuh antusias, aku berdiri di depan pintu, menampilkan senyum terbaik ku untuk Jungkook.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, aku harus menelan kekecewaanku. Karena bukan surai merah menyala yang berada di balik daun pintu itu, melainkan surai keemasan milik Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap ku dengan mata merah menyala. Kemurkaan terukir jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung" ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya.

Selesai juga akhirnya chapter ke 4 fanfic abal-abal ini.

Thanks untuk sahabat terbaik saya @Lecterhannibal15 dan @loeypark2727 yang sudi untuk baca dan kasih masukkan untuk tulisan amatir ini.

Vote dan Comment sangat sangattt sangaat ditunggu

Happy reading ~


	5. chapter 5

Mereka berkata bahwa malaikat merupakan manifestasi dari kepatuhan. Kepatuhan yang abadi. Kepatuhan yang mutlak terhadap sang pencipta. Malaikat dapat membanggakan kontrol diri nya yang sempurna. Makhluk yang dapat memisahkan profesi dan kebutuhan individual.

Lucifer berkata bahwa Anjing dan binatang ternak adalah simbol kepatuhan. Siap dieksploitasi dengan mereka yang lebih berotoritas. Siap dikorbankan di garis depan ketika kemusnahan menyapa. Tersenyum serta menyerahkan diri kepada nasib yang ada. Apakah dengan menjadi malaikat mereka harus menjadi anjing atau binatang ternak?

Bagi meraka, perkataan Lucifersi Liberator itu barbar tetapi tamparan realitas. Radikal tetapi membangkitkan auman yang terus tertidur. Malaikat harus mulai menerima hakikat nya sebagai makhluk yang memiliki hasrat. Menerima bahwa profesi terkadang tidak mencerminkan kepribadian suatu entitas.

Nafsu bukanlah stigma tetapi bentuk perpanjangan dari kasih sayang. Keinginan bukanlah obsesi tetapi sebatas kebutuhan entitas yang bernyawa. Dan kepatuhan bukanlah bersifat dogmatis melainkan menjadi pilihan untuk memperkuat loyalitas.

Jungkook menyelami alam pikiran nya, menelisik lebih dalam tentang realm bawah sadar itu. Menjajahi kenangan-kenangan sepele yang bermain di masa lalu nya.

Ia melihat diri nya dulu sebagai bocah kesepian yang harus menanggung seluruh realm diatas pudaknya. Saat dimanabibit kekejaman, keangkuhan, kelicikan, kemarahan, kesepian, ironi dan kecurigaan tumbuh subur dalam dirinya. Menyadari bahwa terdapat rongga-rongga tidak terlihat diantara memori masa kecil, masa remaja dan saat ini.

Iblis itu cukup kebingungan dengan tingkat pengetahuan nya terhadap diri nya sendiri. Dia seperti kehilangan diri nya dan lebih buruk lagi, hal ini terjadi di luar kuasa nya.

Apakah ini konsekuensi menjadi seorang Satan?

Jungkook tidak yakin. Tetapi yang ia yakini adalah bagaimana seorang Kim Seokjin yang dalam waktu singkat dapat memutar balikkan hati dan pikiran nya dalam melihat hal yang abstrak. Perasaan. Kasih sayang. Obsesi. Dan cinta. Hal terakhir yang ia yakini ada. Tidak ada cinta dalam kamus Jungkook, yang ada hanya nafsu. Pelampiasan kepuasan birahi sesaat serta kekosongan.

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke meja kerja nya dengan tidak sabar. Dia memiliki seluruh waktu di neraka, tetapi menunggu bukanlah keahliannya. Iblis tampan itu sudah berjanji kepada Seokjin untuk segera datang jika semua urusan nya telah selesai dan sangat berharap agar Seokjin nya akan tetap menunggu kehadiran nya selama apapun dia tiba.

Jungkook memberikan 10 menit berharga kepada tetua surga yang diketahui bernama Azrael itu, untuk mempersiapkan penjelasan nya. Saat ini, Azrael sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan tumpukan buku-buku tua di depan nya, manik hazelnut nya menelisik dengan teliti deretan kalimat ibrani yang tercetak di kertas tua tersebut.

Di sisi kanan Jungkook terlihat Namjoon yang sedang menggoyangkan kaki nya dengan kesal. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Satan yang tidak sabaran, Mammon kelihatan sangat kacau dengan rasa penasaran yang mulai memakan ketenangan nya.

"Sudah lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang kujanjikan. Bisakah kau mempercepat pencarianmu"

"Jika kau perlu bantuan, Mammon bisa langsung turun tangan unt--"

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Satan. Saya bisa melakukan nya sendiri"

Azrael melihat sekilas jam pasir yang berada di sebelah kiri nya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian nya pada gulungan skriptur kuno yang telah ia buka.

"Lagipula, waktu yang anda berikan kepada saya masih tersisa 2 menit lagi. Saya akan pastikan semua nya rampung sesuai dengan perintah anda" ucap malaikat tua itu dengan serius.

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook hanya mendengus dengan rona muak. Iblis itu memukul dahi nya yang berdenyut keras, karena menahan kesal. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sana, ada seseorang yang bahkan lebih penting dari hidup nya sedang menunggu. Tetapi, rasa penasaran yang merongrong benak nya sangat sulit untuk ditahan. Dia ingin memastikan kebenaran jawaban, semua pertanyaan yang timbul di kepala nya.

Namjoon yang sudah frustasi berat, menangkup wajah menggunakan kedua tangan nya. Dengan rona kelam yang mewarnai aura nya, ia berjalan mendekati Azrael, merampas paksa buku-buku yang berada di pangkuan pria tua itu dan mulai mendalami barisan huruf yang tercetak rapi disana. Walaupun hanya dua menit, Namjoon bisa gila jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang ingin anda cari?"

"Tolong cari penjelasan konkrit tentang Paradox, Tuan Mammon"

"Okay, Paradox... Parad--"

"PARADOX!!"

Satan dan Mammon berteriak secara bersamaan, lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Azrael menautkan kedua alisnya, lebih kepada bingung terhadap reaksi dua iblis di hadapan nya.

"Iya.. Paradox. Apa ada masalah?"

Jungkook dan Namjoon menggeleng keras, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka masih saling bertatapan, membaca ekspresi yang tertulis di raut wajah satu sama lain, bahkan ketika Azrael menutup buku ditangan nya dengan bunyi berdebum nyaring. Manik gelap Jungkook dan Namjoon masih menelisik kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat diakibatkan oleh aliansi mereka itu.

"Sudah selesai!!"

"Tuan Mammon, Silakan kembali ke tempat duduk anda. Penjelasan ini mungkin akan sedikit membosankan"

Mammon segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Satan dan memasang mode serius. Sedangkan Satan masih menatap Mammon dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Jika dilihat dari reaksi anda berdua tadi. Sepertinya, tuan Satan dan tuan Mammon sudah sangat familiar dengan istilah Paradox"

Satan dan Mammon hanya mengangguk, terlihat mulai kehilangan ketertarikan dengan topik yang akan dibahas. Azrael berdehem dan melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui sebelum nya bahwa Paradox adalah suatu konsep yang bertentangan dengan kebenaran, tetapi sebenarnya mengandung kebenaran"

"Artinya konsep paradox bukan kebenaran dan bukan kesalahan. Mereka keberadaan yang ada tetapi tidak ada. Paradox itu--

"BRAAK!!!

Satan memukul meja dihadapan nya hingga terbelah dua. Efek dari pukulan itu menyebabkan getaran hebat di dalam kastil, hingga meluruhkan debu dan pasir yang memenuhi kastil megah tersebut.

Manik gelap itu memerah sempurna, begitu pula dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berpendar bagai bara neraka. Kemarahan Satan sudah mencapai puncak nya. Azrael sepertinya terlalu meremehkan tingkat kesabaran Satan yang sependek sumbu mercon. Terbukti, wajah malaikat tua itu masih tenang bahkan setelah mengetahui kemurkaan Satan yang tertuju pada nya.

"Aku menunggu selama ini, tidak untuk mendengar omong kosong mu tentang konsep bodoh atau apapun itu"

"Jika kau tidak mau musnah tanpa bekas karena mati di tangan ku. Lebih baik, kau ambil nyawa mu sendiri atas nama pengampunan dari Satan"

"Atau aku lebih ingin mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut mu sendiri malaikat Azrael"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, lalu tertawa mencemooh.

"Bukan.. Bukan Azrael. Tidak mungkin si kolot Azrael sudi berbicara dengan manifestasi Satan seperti ku. Siapa kau sebenarnya hey, Paradox sialan?"

Malaikat tua itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan kerutan-kerutan halus yang memenuhi pinggiran mata almond itu. Ia merogoh sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau lipat dari balik jubah surganya, menusuk jantung nya hingga cipratan darah segar memenuhi kain putih bercorak keemasan tersebut. Pria tua itu ambruk ke tanah dengan luka menganga di dada nya. Pendaran cahaya surga melingkupi tubuh tua itu.

Mammon terperanjat kaget, panik dan kebingungan menghantui pikiran nya. Di dalam kepala nya hanya ada satu kekhawatiran yang menyerang, jika petinggi surga ditemukan mati di ruangan pribadi Satan, maka surga tidak akan tinggal diam.

Mereka akan memborbardir neraka dengan berbagai tuntutan yang menyebalkan dan lebih buruk lagi peperangan antar realm. Sesuatu yang sangat dihindari oleh Mammon sebagai petinggi neraka. Perang adalah hal yang menakutkan dan merugikan. Musnah karena alasan ideologi dan fanatisme adalah kebodohan. Mammon membenci hal yang sia-sia.

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Mammon, Satan melihat adegan yang bermain di pelupuk mata nya dengan rona datar. Ia mendatangi jasad malaikat tua yang mulai musnah itu lalu mengeluarkan bara merah yang berpendar di telapak tangan nya, siap-siap membakar jasad tersebut. Tetapi, sebuah tangan ramping menahan lengan kekar itu, refleks Satan langsung menepis nya dan menemukan seorang pria berkulit pucat yang keluar dari pendaran cahaya tersebut.

Kedua iblis itu hanya melongo bodoh melihat perubahan situasi yang begitu cepat ini. Tanpa komando,Mammon berinsiatif untuk menyerang pemuda bersurai hitam dihadapan mereka dengan bara inferno yang menyala dari lengan nya. Namun, dengan sigap pemuda manis itu memadamkan api biru, yang sangat cepat membakar tangan dan lengan jubah nya.

"Aku kira neraka lebih beradab, sejak anda menjadi pemimpin, Tuan Satan dan Tuan Mammon"

"Ternyata si barbar tidak akan semudah itu berubah menjadi entitas terhormat"

Pria manis berkulit pucat itu menyeringai sarkatis. Lalu dengan santai berjalan menuju meja kerja Satan dan duduk diatasnya, sembari menyilangkan kedua kaki. Ia masih menggunakan jubah panjang tanpa darah tentunya, milik malaikat Azrael yang membalut apik tubuh ramping itu.

"Kim Seokjin dan Park Jimin"

"Dua paradox bodoh yang kehilangan identitasnya"

"Apakah mereka berdua yang kalian ingin ketahui lebih jauh?"

"Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Namjoon"

Bagi iblis, nama kelahiran adalah sesuatu hal yang sakral, terlebih lagi iblis dengan pangkat tinggi seperti Jungkook dan Namjoon yang menguasai seluruh realm neraka. Nama mereka bahkan tidak boleh secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja terucap dari makhluk yang kedudukan nya lebih rendah dari mereka. Sedikit kesalahan kecil harus dibayar dengan nyawa dan sapaan kemusnahan.

Mendengar nama-nama yang dengan ringan nya meluncur dari bibir tipis itu seketika rahang kedua iblis itu mengeras. Bagaimana bisa seorang makhluk yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu keberadaan nya menyebut nama lahir mereka dengan angkuh. Yang lebih buruk lagi, pria ringkih ini sangat mengetahui segala hal yang ingin Satan dan Mammon ketahui. Paradox, kedua iblis itu, penasaran setengah mati dengan manifestasi dari konsep tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Paradox?" ujar Satan tegas. Bola mata nya yang gelap dan menghanyutkan menatap jalang kearah pria tersebut.

"Harta? Wanita?"

"Kedudukan di neraka" jawab si pria eksentrik itu dengan raut menantang. Ia memainkan ujung jubah nya dengan santai tanpa terlalu memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari kedua iblis yang mulai menenangkan diri masing-masing itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kabulkan permintaan mu, tetapi syaratnya kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan ku"

Pria pucat itu memandang dengan malas manik gelap Jungkook dan menyeringai tipis.

"Anda memang iblis sejati Tuan Satan. Aku salute dengan kelicikan mu, sayang nya aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung membeberkan semua nya saat ini juga"

"Aku ingin melakukan blood binding dengan mu. Aku harus memastikan jiwa kita akan terikat selamanya, demi keselamatan diri ku nanti. Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia"

Jungkook mengulum bibir bawah nya dengan resah, ia sangat sadar betapa bahaya nya perjanjian darah bagi kedua entitas yang akan terikat secara lahiriah dan batin.Blood binding atau Perjanjian darah biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang ingin merasakan segala nya bersama. Ketika kemusnahan mendekat, mereka akan menghadapi dan menyambut nya bersama. Bak kisah romansa picisan yang menggelikan, dimana perasaan bahagia, sakit, kecewa dan segala emosi lain akan dirasakan berdua.

Sepenasaran apapun Jungkook, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukan nya. Tidak ketika, hati dan tubuh nya telah terikat sepenuhnya kepada tulang rusuk dan belahan jiwanya, Kim Seokjin. Pria cantik itu adalah makhluk yang khusus diciptakan hanya untuk Jungkook. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin. Seokjin nya yang manis serta baik hati. Seokjin nya yang berkabut dalam pikiran dan memori nya.

"Kau sangat tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Namjoon yang langsung membalas nya dengan gelengan tegas.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa melakukan nya"

"Berart--"

"Aku akan melakukan nya!"

Ketiga pria itu refleks langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat familiar tersebut.Satan segera menghampiri Jung Hoseok yang sudah berdiri tegak didepan pintu dan menarik dengan kasar kerah jubah iblis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau mendengar semua nya?"

"Apakah aku sudah tersisih dari aliansi ini, hey Satan?"

"Sehingga kau memilih untuk menanggung semua nya dengan Mammon!" ucap Hoseok penuh kemarahan. Tidak sesakral blood binding yang mengikat sehidup semati kedua entitas yang melakukan nya. Satan, Mammon dan Leviathan terikat tears binding yang berfungsi untuk memperkuat kepercayaan dan aliansi mereka.

"Leviathan, aku bukan nya seorang santo yang bisa memaafkan mu, ketika kau jelas-jelas tidak mematuhi perintah ku"

"Aku bisa membunuh mu saat ini juga"

Satan menggeram dengan kemurkaan yang terdengar jelas dari suara nya. Leviathan hanya menyeringai penuh ironi, ia menyibak rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi nya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Satan"

"Demi memuaskan rasa penasaran bodoh kalian. Saat ini, hanya aku yang bisa kalian andalkan untuk melakukan blood binding bodoh itu"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggaman kuat di kerah baju Hoseok. Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, menuju salah satu sofa hitam yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Hyung, you got me"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya seraya menyilangkan kaki nya dengan angkuh.

"Aku akan memberikan 1/7 wilayah neraka dingin kepada mu"

"Tolong urus Paradox sialan itu, secepatnya. Aku membutuhkan semua informasi yang dia tahu"

Hoseok melangkah masuk dengan senyum bagai matahari. Ia menoleh sekilas kearah Namjoon yang menatap nya dengan raut datar. Iblis itu mendekati pria ringkih yang duduk dengan santai diatas meja Satan dan menarik dengan kasar tangan pucat itu kearahnya.

"Belphegor, itu hadiah pernikahan ku untuk mu, Paradox sialan"

Pria pucat itu tersenyum sinis dan mengecup lembut bibir Hoseok.

"Deal"

Jungkook P. O. V

"Pertemuan di Garden of Eden, di antara semak terompet yang telah mengembang sempurna saat musim semi. Ketika si Liberator ditempatkan pada takhta suci nya. Si Iblis dan Paradox menautkan janji darah untuk selamanya"

SJ

P. S. Ketika kamu membaca surat ini. Aku harap kamu sudah bertemu dengan SG, JK-ah. Dia memang licik tapi SG tidak pernah berbohong. Aku percaya dengan nya, layaknya aku percaya dengan mu. Sampai jumpa.

Aku mengecup dalam, jejak bibir merah Seokjin yang terdapat pada lembaran kertas tersebut. Kekecewaan yang memuncak di jiwa ini saat mengetahui Kim Seokjin tidak lagi berada di tempat, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, ketika melihat selembar perkamen yang tertidur di atas nakas.

Aku mengambil tempat di kursi santai yang menghadap ke jendela dan mulai mengartikan deretan kalimat puitis penuh makna yang tercipta disana. Tulisan itu menguatkan kepercayaan ku bahwa Seokjin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seokjin menginginkan ku layak nya aku menginginkan nya.

Kami telah menautkan janji darah yang dalam dan suci. Kami bertautan dalam aliran kehidupan yang sama. Dia adalah bagian dari tubuh dan jiwa ku. Dia tulang rusukku.

Suga si Paradox yang sekarang bergelar Belphegor dan sudah sah menjadi mate Leviathan telah membeberkan semua hal yang diketahui nya.

Apa itu paradox. Dari mana makhluk itu berasal. Kapan ia diciptakan. Mengapa Paradox diciptakan. Bagaimana penciptaan makhluk tersebut. Hingga siapa yang terlibat dalam penciptaan mereka.

Seumur hidup tidak ada yang lebih membuatku terkejut, selain barisan kalimat yang dengan entengnya meluncur dari mulut Suga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan segala penderitaan yang lebih buruk dari siksaan neraka yang telah dialami Seokjinku dan Paradox lain.

Segala kegilaan yang tercipta karena perwujudan hasrat terakhir makhluk suci yang menggali keinginan untuk bertahan hidup, menghasilkan racun mematikan yang berbekas di kedua realm.

Satu pertanyaan yang mau tidak mau mencuat kembali di pikiran ini, apakah Taehyung mengetahui semua ini. Apakah segala tindakan Taehyung terhadapku selama ini menjustifikasikan fakta tersebut.

Aku tidak yakin.

Yang masih kupercayai adalah fakta bahwa Taehyung memang dilahirkan sebagai malaikat, tetapi dia tidak sesuci itu. Sama seperti ku yang dilahirkan sebagai iblis, tetapi tidak sekotor itu. Kami memiliki porsi hasrat, keinginan, kemarahan dan nafsu yang relatif tidak jauh berbeda.

Harapan kecil ku setelah mendengar rentetan berita ini adalah semoga Taehyung ikut terlibat dalam mega proyek gila ini, sehingga aku memiliki alasan jelas untuk membunuh nya dengan tangan ku sendiri.

Bukan nya aku takut ataupun ragu untuk melenyapkan nya saat ini juga, tetapi mengingat resiko yang terlalu besar jika membunuh suatu makhluk dengan kekuatan mental dan logistic yang sempurna. Aku harus menahan diri hingga kondisi yang kuinginkan tercipta, menyusun strategi yang matang dan menghancurkan tanpa bekas jika saja saat itu datang.

Lalu Bukankah aku menyayangi Taehyung sebagai saudara ku?

Jawabannya masih sama, tentu saya iya. Aku masih dalam proses pencarian serpihan-serpihan memory yang hilang, mungkin saja Taehyung memenuhi ingatan kebahagian yang mungkin pernah kurasakan dulu.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat binaran menjijikkan penuh nafsu di mata Taehyung ketika menatap Seokjin ku yang cantik luar biasa, menanak berbagai jenis lava yang tersimpan di dalam diri ini. Aku ingin membunuh nya. Seujung jari pun, Taehyung tidak memiliki hak atas Seokjin. Paradox itu milikku seutuhnya.

Aku tahu, Taehyung adalah dalang dibalik kepergian Seokjin dari kamar ini. Satu jam yang lalu, Hoseok yang awalnya tidak berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan kami berniat memberitahu ku bahwa Taehyung dan seluruh kroni nya tanpa terkecuali -termasuk Seokjinku- telah meninggalkan neraka.

Aku sangat kesal melihat tindakan buru-buru sepihak yang dilakukan nya, tetapi lebih kesal lagi karena tidak bisa menahan kepergian Seokjin, yang seperti Taehyung katakan adalah makhluk surga.

Aku menutup mata, merenggangkan tubuh ku yang mulai lelah setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang melelahkan. Saat pengangkatan Taehyung 2 hari lagi, aku akan memastikan Seokjin menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku akan melenyapkan Kim Taehyung hingga hilang tanpa bekas, bahkan abyss melupakan eksistensi nya.

Hahaha..

Udah lama gak update, sampai hampir lupa jalan cerita nya.

Walaupun panjang, ini hanya filler chapter, membosankan memang tapi sangat penting untuk keberlangsungan cerita.

Happy reading...

Vote dan comment nya sangat ditunggu demi motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.


End file.
